I Think the World of You
by laceefun
Summary: A look into Loki's mind during that brotherly conversation with Thor in the elevator. Set in Thor: Ragnarok.


**I Think the World of You**

 **This is a Thor:Ragnarok short story that I wrote for my sister who is a die-hard fan for Loki. It touches a bit of Loki's mind as he and Thor have that brotherly moment in the elevator.**

* * *

The familiar ding of the elevator accompanied a woman's voice indicating they were heading up to the hangar. The vast, marvelous, trashy landscape of Sakaar slowly sunk beneath them as Loki's eyes tracked down the ant-like scrappers rummaging through the universe's lost things. He smirked bitterly to himself as he remembered his first day here. He had demanded one of those poor creatures to take him to the one in charge, which it had, but unfortunately was where he found himself stuck in some stupid moving chair that paraded him through a presentation about the planet that was as grand as the Grandmaster's ego. Of course, it was only after the show had ended that he realized it was just a simple mind trick (He must have been seriously out of it to have not noticed that).

"You are in Sakaar – the collection point for all lost and unloved things," the overly sweet voice had told him. Loki's lips puckered at the memory. Lost. Unloved.

"Don't worry, for you are found."

Was that disembodied voice telling him that he fit in with these "lost and unloved" Sakaarans? He, Loki of Asgard – of Jotunheim – who was born with great purpose and heritage?

A heavy sigh to his right yanked him out of his angry thoughts. His brother (half-brother, he reminded himself) was wiping sweat from his brow and the back of his neck with a light-hearted smile grazing his overgrown beard. Just what was he so happy about? They are about to steal the planet's omnipotent leader's favorite ship, _maybe_ make it out of the city into the ridiculously named wormhole, and _hopefully_ escape it in one piece. Then what? Cruise along to Asgard and defeat their powerful sister, Hela, just like that? With four people? Well, three people and a monster? Even if they succeed, the people are sure to celebrate only the God of Thunder's rather brash, yet heroic deeds. What of Loki? What of the "brother of Thor?" It was always "brother of Thor" wasn't it? Never do they remember him for who _he_ is and what heroic deeds he has done. Loki would be just another shadow behind the almighty Thor's dazzling spotlight. Well, you know what?

"I think I'm really better off staying here in Sakaar," Loki blurted out without much thought.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," his brother replied immediately.

Loki could not help the brief look of hurt at his words. He didn't know which was more shocking – the fact that Thor agreed with him for once or the fact that he agreed with him on this.

Not bothering to hide his bewilderment, the God of Mischief turned to the God of Thunder.

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Come on, this place is perfect for you."

What? How?

"It's savage, chaotic, lawless…. I think you would do great here!" Thor finished.

The now officially offended Loki turned away from his less-than-half-brother in disgust.

"Do you truly think so little of me?" he spat. Expecting an immediate retort, he couldn't help glancing back when none came, and found the god gazing incredulously back at him almost as if he had just declared his love for Odin.

"Loki, I thought the world of you," he practically whispered. Loki blinked. Thor continued.

"I thought we would fight side by side forever, but at the end of the day you're you and I'm…me."

Loki's eyes fixated beyond Thor onto the golden edge of the elevator as if it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. Thor was not supposed to speak like this. He was supposed to shout at him about how absurd he was; plead with him to stop all this madness and come home to the good old times, to when Loki was a mere shadow, to their _father_ , Loki thought with curdling distaste. And the mischievous Asgardian would push him away once more. It's a pattern. It's what they do! But Thor kept rambling on, oblivious to the intense conversation raging on inside Loki's head.

"Maybe there's some good in you, but let's be honest, our paths have diverged a long time ago."

Again, Loki could not help the aching in his chest at hearing these words from Thor of all people. It was one thing to hear scorn from Odin, but from his brother? His brother, whom Loki had looked up to since he was born. His brother, who always had his back when no one else had cared. His brother, who had tried to reach out to him even when he had seemed hopelessly lost. His brother, whom Loki had strongly disappointed….

Loki had never expected things to be like old times; in fact, he had never even wished for it in the beginning. He'd already decided that this life was better than living a lie, but only he had the right to say so!

"Yeah... yeah, it's probably best if we never see each other again," he worded breathlessly after they had ascended five stories. Then he pressed his lips tightly together to barricade any more words that threatened to come out. There! Now, it's your turn to persuade me to come back to Asgard, Thor. Say those corny words as you've always done: 'Loki please, don't you remember the good times? Father misses you, I miss you, we all want you back.' Say it Thor. Say it! Say-

"That's what you've always wanted."

-it.

What?

He should have apologized then, say that he didn't mean it, but his damn pride would not allow him to do more than slowly bob his head in meek agreement as Thor patted his back with that signature goofy smile plastered on his face. Loki's slow nod quickened – more to convince himself than anything else. His aching jaw reminded him to loosen his lips a little. So this was the official end to their temporary truce. Once they get on that ship, Thor would never bother him again. He could live his own life, a life that was not, for once, enshrouded in shadow. That sounded nice. It was indeed, what he had always wanted.

But… it wouldn't hurt to have a little mischief before that, now would it? He couldn't just allow his dear brother to forget about him so easily. Oh, and he had just the plan to get under Thor's skin one last time. First, he would set up an illusion to walk with Thor as his real body slips behind him to set the alarm off. That should cause maybe a hundred or so guards to come running, and buy Loki some time to run off with the Grandmaster's party ship. But it really wouldn't matter because the real big ship is actually right behind the one they are after. He honestly didn't know why they were going after the party ship in the first place. The God of Mischief had to hold back a chuckle as he imagined Thor annoyingly pacing back and forth after being fooled yet again by one of Loki's simple illusions. He always fell for those.

"Hey, let's do 'Get Help'," Thor blurted out.

His proposition was so out of the blue it took Loki nearly a second to react as he had to quickly recall what his brother was talking about.

"What?" Oh… _that_ goddamn trick. "No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I hate it."

"It works every time!"

"It's humiliating!"

The bickering went on for some time even after Loki stamped his foot down, declaring that they were not doing it and that's final. But even the God of Mischief couldn't help the ghostly smile that touched the corner of his lips as he finally pretended to surrender, and put his arm around Thor in that ridiculous position to "get help."

 **End.**


End file.
